Oh Boy
by SuperAlpha96
Summary: Ever wondered why Frisk felt the need to keep resetting the timeline? What if it was to protect her loved ones from a murderer on the surface. She continues to reset the timeline, so keep everyone safe, but the murderer always leaves their victim's ashes in a circle of yellow petals. One-Shot for now, may change later. rated M for language, themes and abuse.


Oh Boy

a/n: quick note: this story has some dark themes to it as well as mild language. Quick shout-out to S. LeForte for letting me use her Flowey character design for my story. Hope you guys enjoy!

The door of our apartment slams loudly, followed by a stream of hushed curses. I lazily wake up and groggily move under the thick comforter, but my bruises and sores scream at me to stop. The footsteps stomp my way: the closer and louder they get, the more my world spins. Fear consumes my body, but it's too broken to move out of the way.

"Bitch!" the same horrid voice shouts. Once, that voice had purred such words of desire and love. Endearments and promises rolled of his tongue like honey. But no more, I haven't heard anything kind towards me in years. I attempt to curl into a tighter ball under the covers, childishly hoping he won't notice me, won't find me, won't hurt me-

A hand dives under the blanket, grabbing a fistful of my hair and pulling me out and into the light. I squint against the sudden exposure to light and fail to keep my voice down at his sudden violence. He holds me face to face and I take the time I still can to soak in his beauty. His skin is pale white, so much so I can barely see his scar across his face. Thin, white lines curve upwards on either side of his face in a mockery of a smile. His blonde hair is always somewhat spiked, though I've never seen him style it with any gel in out small apartment. Our eyes connect and I feel his rage flowing off him in waves. His eyes, do dark it's nearly impossible to see the pupils, always tint the slightest red when he's angry.

And I'm his stress-reliever.

"Frisk! You answer me when I ask you a question," he yells again. I stare at him, tears forming in my eyes as I shake my head. I had never heard the question, but either way I'm wrong. Always wrong. "Why did you leave the fuckin' place when I said you fuckin' couldn't?"

Still holding me up with just one hand, he throws me against the wall. Knowing the end of this fight all too well, I don't even bother standing up for myself. I let my body sink to the floor, not having the strength nor the determination to do anything about my situation. Whenever I tried in the past, I would only receive more abuse, more pain.

A white flash and I I'm on my feet for the first time today. His hand is at my throat and his body is pushing me up against the same wall. I gasp for air and manage to breathe his name, "Flowey-"

"Don't 'Flowey' me, you piece of shit!" He squeezes my neck harder; in my blurring vision, I thought I saw him smile. It wouldn't be the first time. The dark circles in my vision grow larger and larger, until I can't see anymore. In my last moments of consciousness, his fingers release their grip on me. Unable to stand, I collapse on his chest, inhaling his fresh scent. No matter what was going on, he always smelled like golden flowers…

And the blackness returns.

I float in the everlasting darkness for a while, it's become calming. Behind my, a white light glows softly. I turn in the nothingness and greet the button for the tens of millionths of times.

[RESET?]

I smile sadly, and reach towards the button. I whisper out the words as the universe bends to my humble request.

"Save…" my voice cracks from lack of speaking. The words glow and shatter, falling in a hundred glittering fragments.

I could always return to the ruins. I could always return and change my fate. In the first hundred runs, I did just that. I spared all the other monsters so they could live and we all went to the surface. I stayed with Toriel for many of the runs, and every day was a dream come true. We baked cinnamon-butterscotch pies; went bug hunting in new spots together. She was the mother I had always wanted, always needed.

One evening, the bus had dropped me off from school. I opened and closed the gate and headed straight for the garden. Toriel kept a small garden so the snail would find homes closer to our house. I'm smiling, ready to do flips in the backyard. I had made a great grade on some test; I couldn't wait to show her. I could see her face now, beaming with pride as she'd scoop down to hug me close. I danced and danced until I grew tired, surprised my new mother hadn't been there by now to join me or prompt me with a question so I could boast about my grade. I looked low and lower. Being twelve at the time, there was no such thing as high and low, just low and lower. I rounded the corner and nearly fell over.

A dozen or so yellow petals circled a pile of gray dust. Panic filled me and I ran into the kitchen. I did not stop to consider calling Papyrus and Sans, or even Undyne. No, that would have been the best thing to do – to figure out what was going on from the very beginning, before much had a chance to taken root. I stumble across the tiled kitchen floor.

I had to make everything right again. I reached to the draw next to the stove.

I had to make sure this never happens. My hands reach in, the hilt of the knife fitting comfortably in the palm of my hand. I'm shaking, tears running down my face. The only reason I can move at all is because of the pure adrenaline.

I need to go back.

I can't let this happen, not to her.

I close my eyes and use all of my force to slam the blade deep in my chest. The pain is indescribable as I sink to the floor. My chest wants to collapse in on itself, blood keeps pouring from my wounds. Suddenly, I can't breathe as if I'm drowning in the pool or stayed too long under water in the bathtub. It suddenly dawned on me that I was drowning in my own blood. I smiled.

The one good thing out of this scenario is that I never have to worry about any one of my new monster family walking in on my bloody corpse. Not many tweens think that, far less are even glad to have that thought cross their mind. I close my eyes as death seeps in, slowly numbing my old body.

I held no hesitation when the simple [RESET?] button glowed softly in front of me.

That was then.

It's been a couple hundred resets since then, but this one is my longest. I would always be pacifist in the game, never bringing harm to my future family. In the first few runs I experienced, I did try getting by with violence, but then she came. It was a sensation, a possession of my body and heart. Commit a little violence and she, Chara as she would later introduce herself, would have wormed her way in. By then, this girl inside my soul would stop at nothing to see the end of monster-kind.

I swore after that one run I would never let her back in. I would be strong and be pacifist – it's kept her away since then. I was free from this demon who looked like a little girl named Chara.

But Flowey always came back.

I tried staying with the skeleton brothers.

But I found Papyrus's remains in the kitchen with spaghetti still cooking on the stove. Then, a dark figure had just barely escaped my vision as it jumped through the window in the living room. I tried to stay with Undyne, hoping she could stop him. She too, died. With every reset, every death of someone I loved, he was getting more powerful and cockier in his actions.

During one run, I was walking around town to grab some groceries for Papyrus: some milk, garlic bread, etc – nothing major. The sun hung low in the sky and the streets of the small town I settled in were peaceful. It was cinematic, really.

A hand grabbed my arm from behind and dragged me down the alley way. I struggled with every ounce of strength I had, but the tight grip never loosened. I reached in my pocket and dug out the pepper spray I had been carrying around religiously. I jump in front of the attacker and aimed for the facial region.

My attacker howled in pain, but did not let go. Instead, he flung me against the wall and pressed himself against me, pinning me down and limiting my chances of escape. I thrash about, trying to inflict any damage I can, but my attacker just presses even more, suffocating me. He leans in my ear before I get the chance to look at him and licks the shell of my ear.

"My, Frisk," a husky voice whispers. "You sure have grown this run, haven't you? How old are you-eighteen? My, how wonderful!"

He pulls back far enough so I can see my attacker in the light. His hair is seemed as though it were made of the purest of light, as if a halo. But his eyes, as mysterious as they were, as much as they captivated and demanded all of your attention, held no kindness. Darker than a winter night, his eyes stared back into mine. His smile took my breath away. It had a sinful smirk to it that hinted at his cruel personality.

I bunch my eyebrows in confusion as I manage to whisper, "Flowey…?"

"Sweetheart, don't you think you've played with everyone's lives enough?" He cooed, as if innocently asking for a small bite of nice cream. He leaned close again, our noses nearly touching. His scent wafted up and surrounds me like a thick cloud of perfume. I coughed, but he didn't back up to let me breath.

"I've been doing all of this for you, Frisky. Every monster I slay, I gain a little bit of their soul. I only wanted to play with you Frisk, you're the only fun one anymore."

Without warning, he crashed his lips against mine. I screamed in shock against this new assault, but his lips muffled any cries for help. His kiss was not tender in any way imaginable. Taking advantage of my screaming attempts, he shoved his tongue into my mouth. I will myself to morph into the wall and behind it, to get away from this mess. Unable to do so, I bit as hard as I could on his tongue.

A blow from the left sends me sprawling to the ground, taking with it about half my health. Behind me, howls of pain roar into the night.

 _It's so late, Papyrus and Sans must be worried. Surely they'll come looking for me._

A dark thought crossed my mind as my attacker recovered from his injuries, his dark shadow enveloping me whole.

 _If they come this way, they might die again. I don't want to doubt Papyrus, and I don't want to doubt Sans, but I don't want them to die here in this timeline. This is the longest run yet, everyone is so happy._

"YOU BITCH!" An angry Flowey grabbed my ankle and dragged me beneath him. The concrete scraped my arms and back, nicking my health even lower. In the dark light behind me, I saw the softest glow of blue lights. My eyes widened as my body shivered.

 _They're here… They can't be here, they can't die! Not Again!_

With tears in my eyes I whirled around so I'm flat on my back, facing my attacker. I watched as he was reeling in to punch me again. When he was inches from making impact, I grabbed his face with both hands and kissed him.

My soul wanted to shrivel up and die, but I gave every ounce of love I had for the other monsters into this kiss. I pulled Flowey closer still, forcing his lean body to embrace mine. From lips to hips, we were pressed against each other. Tears trailed down both sides of my face as I tasted the blood on his lips, no longer sure if it was his or mine.

He sat up, pinning my arms above my head. A smug look covers his face as he whispers, "I knew you'd come around, Frisky. You're my plaything, and mine alone."

In the corner of my eyes, I noticed the blue lights were stronger and brighter than before. I squeezed my eyes shut and prayed for no one to accidentally walk into this murderous scenario. I didn't want anyone else to die. If he wanted just me, if he spared everyone else, I would gladly give up my freedom. After all, hadn't the monsters suffered so much more?

When I opened my eyes, we were no longer in the dark alley but in the cramped apartment I would soon call home. And guess what?

Nobody came.

So now I take everything Flowey dishes at me because I know it if wasn't me – it'd be Toriel; it'd be Undyne. God – it could even be Sans.

"Mmmhmmmm" I hear the same husky voice bring me out of the darkness. I'm back at full health. I'm in our single bed, the sheets covering me. Flowey snakes a hand across my bare stomach and grabs my hip gently. He pulls me close to his naked form as a lover would. At times like these, I truly believe he thinks we are, or at least wants to be. I hug him back, as I know he would like.

After all, do I really have a say anymore?

I open my eyes and see his face staring lovingly back at mine. His eyes are kind, any hint of red has long vanished.

"I'm so sorry I hurt you, Frisk." Flowey whispers, tears in his eyes. "Please forgive me. Frisk, I'm sorry-"

I kiss him, silencing his apologies. Whether he means them or not, I'm still not sure. It's not out of love I give him my affection. It's always this part of my denying the reset that's the hardest. It feels more routine than the underground ever had. At this point, I'm just playing a part in his game, aren't I?

Flowey breaks our kiss and climbs on top of me, his hands cradling my face. He plants kisses all over my face, down my neck, across my chest…

He kisses every bruise he's ever caused in this timeline. At this point, it's a number I've lost count long ago so I just sit back and let him carry on his actions. He grabs my hand and places it on his chest, not overly muscular, but just enough to keep the skin firm. Every time he does this, I'm shocked to feel a beating heart under my hand.

His hands move on to different parts of my body and other than a deep blush on my face, I give no reaction. Finally, he wraps my legs around his waist and pins my arms above my head. He kisses me as the worst of the torture comes.

"I'll make it up to you, Frisk. Okay? I love you so much." He groans out just as I start to block everything out. I pretend I'm in the darkness with the [RESET] button and think of my true home. I block out everything. I block out everything. I -

 _But I'm doing this for everyone else, right? As long as they're safe, I can take anything._

 _Yes, I have just enough determination, even for this._

A/n: thanks for reading! I'm not sure if I should keep this a one-shot or if I should continue on. Please review so I know how you guys feel about it. Also, shout-out again to S. LeForte for letting me use her Omega Flowey humanoid character design! As I told her, seeing it on facebook is what inspired me to write this…. Thing. Lol I had a lot of fun writing it, just typing for two hours straight for this baby was a blast!

Stay determined!


End file.
